


Let's Make The Most Of This Place

by Keeper of Tales (CodenameLoki)



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Also Fucking, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blatant Misuse Of A Very Nice Car, Dean Gives No Fucks Though, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Mention of alcohol, Minimal Prep, New Year's Eve, Outdoor Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Saliva Kink, Seth's More Important, Smut, ambrollins - Freeform, drool, i guess, minor exhibitionism, smutty fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CodenameLoki/pseuds/Keeper%20of%20Tales
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And I promise I'll never forget/Such a perfect night under the stars.</p><p>Or, Dean and Seth celebrate the New Year together, in the middle of nowhere. There's no tuxedos, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Make The Most Of This Place

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously inspired by [this interview](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XToKIyIvVvA)
> 
> For anyone waiting on updates to Jeremy, I promise, I am working on it. I had hoped to get it up before Christmas, but family stuff and mental health got in the way. Also, work.
> 
> But I've got 1017 words on it so far, and I am really, really sorry for makin you wait. 
> 
> BUT I GIVE YOU SMUT TO MAKE UP FOR IT!

Seth tugs his hoodie tighter around him, wishing he'd thought to bring a jacket. Everyone knew the desert got cold at night, Dean had pointed out earlier. Everyone but his dumb ass, apparently. 

He leans back against the windshield of Dean's car- which feels like a sacrilege, because it is a very nice car, all shiny and sleek, and Seth has already protested that using a 69 Impala as a bench is Not Okay, but Dean doesn't seem to mind, because he just shrugged and said,"We'll throw a blanket on the hood if it bothers you."

It seems like it should bother Dean more. Seth knows that Dean gives no fucks but at the same time, he hasn't even had it for a month yet. He'd gone with him to Papa Het's garage to pick it up- driven him there, in fact, because Dean was so damn excited about his birthday gift to himself that Seth hadn't trusted him not to cause a pileup on the way- and now they were in the middle of goddamn nowhere, the car covered in dust, and both of them sitting on the hood like it was a 1998 Volvo instead of the automotive treasure it was.

It just feels wrong, and it makes Seth squirm restlessly. Dean reaches out to sling an arm over Seth's shoulders, pulling him close and handing him another beer, even though someone has to drive home, but Dean apparently hasn't thought of that, or if he has, he doesn't care. 

"So, you like my New Year's idea?" Dean tilts his head at Seth, giving him a cocky grin.

"I do," Seth admits. "It's nice to just be out here by ourselves." He leans into the crook of Dean's shoulder and rests his head against Dean's. True to his word, Dean has procured a speaker, and Hank Williams Jr is playing softly next to the car. "It's cold, though."

"I told you it gets cold out here at night. Especially in fuckin December," Dean chides him, but he's sitting up to shrug out of his jacket. He drapes the heavy leather haphazardly over Seth and leans back again in just his old Shield hoodie. 

"You're such a gentleman," Seth murmurs, drawing the coat up and breathing in the scent of Dean, all leather and soap and spicy cologne. It smells like home, he thinks, and immediately gives a rueful chuckle at the sentimentality. 

But it _is_ sentimental- what about this entire scenario isn't? They're in the middle of the desert, under an endless velvet sky, cuddled together on the hood of a classic car, ringing in the New Year with music and beer, just the two of them. 

Seth realizes that this is the closest Dean Ambrose gets to being romantic, and he appreciates it. He tucks his left hand in between Dean's thighs and looks up at the stars. "Okay, the only constellation I know is the Big Dipper."

"Is that a reference to my dick?" Dean asks, and Seth slides his hand farther up to rest against the zipper of Dean's jeans.

"Maybe. Or maybe I'm just looking for an astrology lesson."

"Astronomy," Dean corrects him. "Astrology is like, horoscopes and shit."

"I'm a Gemini," Seth tells him, and Dean chuckles.

"I know. And I'm a Sadge, but neither of those are visible right now."

"Really?" 

Dean nods and tugs gently on Seth's belt loop. "C'mere and I'll show you the ones we can see from here."

Seth finds himself being pulled onto Dean's lap and the leather jacket being arranged over them both. He leans back against Dean's warm, solid chest, warm breath rasping in his ear, and looks up at the sky again. "Alright, show me Orion's belt."

"Astronomy pick-up lines? Really?"

"Do I really need to pick you up?" Seth asks, giving Dean a sardonic look over his shoulder.

"That's a good point. Okay, you see that star there? And the two on either side? That's Orion's belt. Those two-" Dean points, and Seth's eyes follow his finger. "Those are his shoulders. Bellatrix and Betelgeuse."

"I'm pretty sure one of those is from Harry Potter," Seth replies. "And the other one-" 

Dean bites his ear to keep him quiet. "The bright one is one of his legs, and there's the other one. The Orion nebula is in his sword." Dean's hands are working their way underneath Seth's sweatshirt as he continues to explain the story of Orion, and Seth wriggles against him as Dean's cold fingers ghost over the hair on his belly.

"When did you learn so much about stars?" 

Dean nuzzles against the back of Seth's ear, then lays a kiss there. "I read a lot. Did you know the black plague is transmitted by flea puke?"

"Is that supposed to get me hot?" It's a genuine question, because Seth can feel Dean's hands unsnapping the button of his jeans as he says it, and who talks about flea puke and the plague when they're doing that?

"No, it's just an interesting fact." Dean's breathing is getting heavier as Seth pushes back against him again, trying to give him better access.He can feel drool on the side of his neck, and Dean's dick stiff against the seat of his pants as Dean pants in his ear, low and rough, "I, uh, I can show you Cassiopeia, if you want." 

"I want you to show me more than Cassiopeia," Seth replies. He braces his hands on the hood and pushes himself up far enough that he can turn around to straddle Dean, who isn't much more than a shadow in the pale moonlight, except for the gleam of his eyes. Seth winds his arms around Dean's neck. "Can I kiss you?"

"Yuh," Dean agrees, his hands sliding up Seth's back to pull him in closer. "Can I grope you while you do it?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Seth tells him, before he brings their mouths together. One hand makes its way up into Dean's hair, fisting into the curls, giving him control as he edges his tongue over Dean's teeth. He can feel Dean's hands cupping his ass, and pushes back into them, grinding their pelvis' together and making Dean whine against his mouth. He pulls back, grinning, and looks down into Dean's shining eyes. "You wanna fuck, don't you?"

"Uh huh," is all Dean manages to answer. Seth can feel how hard Dean is under him, straining against the denim, can see the spit shining on his lips in the moonlight, and it's the most erotic thing he thinks he's ever seen as he reaches down between them to free Dean's cock. It springs out into the air, undeterred by the cold, and Seth wraps his fingers around it, pumping slowly. 

Dean leans back against the windshield with a low grunt of pleasure, his eyes falling closed briefly, and Seth leans in to kiss him again, hard and wanting, his other hand fumbling at his own belt. "Help me out here."

Dean's fingers are deft, and soon Seth's shoes and pants are being dropped to the sandy ground next to them, his boxers following in short order. Dean's large hands span Seth's hips as he pulls him into position, and Seth has a brief, exhilarating realization that he's half-naked in the desert and about to be fucked on the hood of Dean's car. 

The thought goes straight to his dick, already rock hard and beading precome, even though neither of them have so much as touched it yet. Seth's fingers work at the zip of Dean's Shield hoodie, pulling it down and spreading the material open, pushing up Dean's tank top and digging his cold fingers into the ridges of Dean's ribcage.

"Turn around," Dean murmurs, pushing insistently at him. Seth complies, praying that he doesn't go slithering off the fucking car and into the dirt, because that's just not sexy at all, and straddles Dean in reverse, his hands gripping the soft, worn denim covering Dean's legs. He can hear Dean's smoker's breathing behind him, the rustling of the blanket they're sitting on, and then there's a fucking tongue running up the crack of his ass, and he lets out a low moan, partly surprise and partly desire. 

This was always Dean's preferred way of getting Seth ready for his dick, and Seth has no complaints about that, as he leans forward to give Dean more access. That long tongue pushes against his asshole, demanding entrance, and Seth's eyes are rolling back into his head as Dean works him open with long, slow licks. He's so glad that they're miles away from the road, so glad that it's the middle of the night, because this is intensely erotic, bent over on the hood of Dean's car, the cold desert wind rippling around his half-naked body as Dean leans forward and spreads Seth's asscheeks so he can eat him out. God forbid anyone see them in this position, Seth thinks, even as he's groaning in desire, even as the idea of getting caught like this sparks up the coals of lust in his belly.

"Dean, please."

"Mm," Dean pulls back slightly with a chuckle. "I could get you off like this, couldn't I?" He strokes along Seth's entrance with two fingers and then slides them in. He's met with no resistance, and he laughs again, in his throat. "You love it when I rim you, don't you babe?"

"Yeah," Seth admits, his voice breathy and higher-pitched than normal. "I like it more when you fuck me, though."

"Would you get pissed," Dean starts, leaning in again to lap at Seth's hole, darting his tongue in and out, using his excess saliva to prep Seth. "If I told you to fuck me?"

" _Yes_ ," Seth gasps. He can feel Dean's spit running down his ass, wetting his balls. "Because I fuck you all the time."

"And because I'm teasing you," Dean rumbles, but he relents and pulls back, wiping spit off his chin as he pulls at Seth's hip to turn him around. "Alright, get on my dick already, you little whore."

"Whore, really? I wasn't aware I was gettin paid," Seth snips, as he straddles Dean, who still has his pants mostly on, although they're shoved down past his ass, and his hoodie, although his tank top is racked up somewhere around his collarbones. 

"I can pay you, if you want." Dean settles a hand on Seth's hip, using the other to grip his cock and guide it into Seth's entrance. "It'd be pretty hot, I think."

Seth hisses as Dean pushes up past the ring of muscle, digging his fingers into Dean's broad shoulders as he lowers himself down, snugging Dean inside of himself so that their bodies are joined as one. 

Dean's breath is hot against his face as he starts moving, slowly, his arms finding their way back around Dean's neck as he brings their mouths together. He can taste himself on Dean's lips and that spurs him on, that and Dean's fingers digging hard into his skin, that and Dean's hard length inside him, thick and warm as he fucks himself down on it. He claws down the side of Dean's face as his prostate is hit the first time, the sudden snap of pleasure up his spine taking his breath away. "Fuck, baby."

Seth's bare knees are slipping, and the blanket under them isn't helping, but Dean's got him anchored firmly in place with both large hands, guiding him back and forth as he bobs up and down. He's hoping that Dean doesn't start to slip, with the tiny part of his brain that's not completely locked into what they're doing, because that would just kill the mood completely, and then Dean his tugging him down by his hair for another kiss, and he goes. It's hot and wet and sloppy, as Dean's kisses usually are, and that would bother Seth, if it was anyone else, but this is Dean, so he delves in, tasting beer and cigarettes and his own ass, and that's all fine by him.

He arches into Dean, his cock needing friction, anything, because it's been so, so neglected, but Dean ignores it in favour of dragging his blunt nails down Seth's back, marking him as Seth's ass slaps against his thighs. Dean's shoving up into him, frantic, searching desperately for release, so Seth fists his hand in those messy red-brown curls and jerks Dean's head back. "You're so good to me baby. I love your dick in me, I love how good it makes me feel." 

He grips Dean's jaw with his other hand, forcing a low mewl from the other man's lips. "You're so good, Dean, such a good boy." Because he knows how much Dean loves this, loves being praised, loves being told he's beautiful, how well he behaves, that he's a good boy, Seth tells him. "Such a beautiful boy," Seth whispers, and then Dean is grunting against his neck, panting and drooling as he comes, his hips stuttering up as heat floods into Seth's ass, and it's somehow disgusting and intensely arousing at the same time. 

Seth leans back, still grinding down on Dean's cock, and takes himself in hand, working his fist up and down the velvety skin of his own dick, three, four, five times, and then he's there, he's over the edge, and he can see the moonlight reflecting off the come that he's squirting onto Dean's face, he can see Dean closing his eyes in reverence, as if Seth is giving him some sort of gift, and Seth feels like a god in that instant.

Dean is clutching at him, pulling him up against his chest, anchoring him as they shudder together and come down, breathing hard, hearts hammering in tandem. Seth feels Dean's dick slide free, followed by a trickle of come that makes its way down Seth's balls and thighs, and he sighs happily against the coarse stubble of Dean's neck and jaw. "You're too good to me, baby."

"Mm," Dean responds, blinking sleepily down at him as he digs in his hoodie pocket to find his phone. He clicks it on and squints down at the screen. "Missed midnight. S'twelve thirty," he murmurs against Seth's forehead. 

Seth just wraps his arms tighter around Dean and chuckles. "This was the best way to ring in the New Year anyway." 

"Who needs people?" Dean agrees, shoving his phone back into his pocket and dropping his arm over Seth's shoulders. He reaches out and flips the rest of the blanket over them both, so they won't get cold while Seth gets his fill of cuddling. He nuzzles against Seth's forehead. "Happy New Year, honey."

Seth's chest fills with warmth at the name, and he tucks his nose under the ridge of Dean's jaw. "Happy New Year."

They'll have to actually get dressed at some point, and head back into the city, but right now, Seth just wants to keep straddling Dean's lap, sleepy and well-fucked, out here in the middle of nowhere, under the stars.

**Author's Note:**

> I really really wanted to work a Supernatural joke in here- something about how Dean's never watched the show and Seth has, and he really, really wants to tease Dean about it, but the car is a 69 anyway (because Dean is 12), and he knows Dean won't get the joke.
> 
> But I couldn't squeak it in, so maybe that'll come up in another fic.
> 
>  
> 
> [Dean's car looks basically like this.](http://www.cardomain.com/ridepost/1279517/11285023/1969-chevrolet-impala/)


End file.
